


Making Amends

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [3]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: Hell Ruelle, another performance, a different Carstairs
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Series: random tumblr one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Kudos: 47





	Making Amends

“Lightwood?” A voice rang from behind Thomas. It was early in the afternoon, and Thomas Lightwood was in the training room, throwing knives at a target he had pictured as a certain Carstairs’s head. Thomas turned around to see a nervous looking Alaistar Carstairs, fidgeting with his hands. His newly dark hair still surprised Thomas every time he saw it. It suits him much better. Thomas quickly shook this thought from his head. Thomas looked at him and crossed his arms, but didn’t tell Alastair to go away, which Alastair took as a good sign.  
“Tho- Lightwood, I’m really sorry about everything I’ve said about you and your friends in the past.” Alastair scratched his head and looked down, ashamed. “I regret my actions, and now that Layla and James are getting married... I thought I’d try and make amends.” Alastair tentatively smiled at Thomas. They stood and stared at each other for a while. Thomas had unconsciously touched his compass tattoo, remembering the time that he and Alastair had spent together in Paris; Alastair fingers tracing over his bare arm, the feeling of his hand in his own. Thomas shivered. After a while of awkward silence, Thomas nodded.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
Alastair smiled, happy for the second change. “Maybe just the library? Hell Reulle doesn’t quite seem like your scene.”  
Thomas considered for a moment, then, determined to defy Alastair’s idea of what he liked, said, “No, let’s go to Hell Reulle.” Alastair quirked an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.  
“You suprise me Lightwood. I’ll meet you at 10?” Thomas nodded. The only thing he wanted to do was ask Alastair to call him Thomas, but he couldn’t muster the courage. The parted ways, the sweet smell of redemption in the air.

Thomas arrived at the Hell Ruelle nearly an hour early. He had traveled with Anna, who would assure safe passage into the Downworlder hotspot. Once they had entered, they parted ways, with Anna searching for a distraction from her own relationship problems, and Thomas pacing around the door, awaiting Alastair.  
Alastair arrived a mere fifteen minuets after Thomas. Both men were surprised to see the other so far ahead the agreed upon meeting time.  
“Couldn’t wait to see me Carstairs?” Thomas teased.  
Alastair shrugged. “You were here before me. Let’s get some drinks shall we?” Anna, of course, had came dressed to impressed, which had originally made Thomas insecure about his own outfit; a simple a dark green button up and black pants. Alastair was wearing a white button-up with a maroon vest over it, and matching pants. Seeing this made Thomas feel better about his own simple attire. The pair turned to head away from the door but were stopped by Hypatia Vex, the owner of Hell Ruelle.  
“Why hello, Shadowhunters. Thomas Lightwood, is it?” Thomas nodded. “I know your cousin quite well.” Thomas blushed at this. Hypatia nodded with approval. She turned to look at Alastair. “Now, who might you be?”  
Alastair stiffened slightly, but held his head up high. “Alastair Carstairs.”  
Hypatia clapped her hands together. “Another Carstairs? The Carstairs’ put on a good show. I highly enjoyed the last one, so why don’t you give us a show?” There was a glint in her eyes that told Alastair that he had no choice.  
Alastair looked uneasy, but responded in an even tone. “Alright, I’d be happy to put on a show, but on one condition.” Hypatia raised her eyebrows in question. “I would like to know what ‘show’ my sister put on.”  
She smiled. “We don’t make deals with Shadowhunters, Carstairs. But I’ll find you someone to tell the tale. But first, I want a show. You’ll be up in thirty.” She melted into the crowd. Thomas spoke for the first time since Hypatia had stopped them.  
“You don't have to if you don’t want to... we can find somewhere else to talk.”  
Alastair smiled at him. “No worries Lightwood. I want to know what my sister did here to earn our family a reputation. Besides, what’s a night out without some fun?” There was a mischievous spark in his onyx eyes. He checked the time. “I must be off then, Lightwood. I’ll find you after the show.” He quickly left, leaving no time for Thomas to protest again. He headed in the same direction Hypatia had gone in, leaving Thomas confused on what to do. We’d better hope he has a good show to put on,  
The thirty minutes before Alastair’s scheduled performance dragged on for what seemed like forever. Thomas really didn’t like crowded spaces. He continued to wonder why he had suggested they come to this place to begin with. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hypatia had climbed on the stage.  
“Tonight, another Shadowhunter has offered to entertain us.” Hypatia smiled. “But this isn’t just any Shadowhunter. This Shadowhunter is the kin of Cordelia Carstairs, who gave a wonderful performance for us on this very stage.” an excited flurry of whispers went through the crowd. Hypatia raised her hands and the room fell silent. “Now everyone, please enjoy this performance from Alastair Carstairs.” Applause and whispers rippled through the crowed as Hypatia stepped off the stage. Alastair stepped up to where Hypatia had been standing. Strapped on his back was one of his favorite spears.  
“Hell Ruelle,” He started, his voice loud and clear. Something was different, Thomas noticed. Alastair didn’t sound nervous, or excited even. Thomas couldn’t put his finger on it. “I’m not sure of what my sister had preformed for you before, but rest assure that this performance will not be a repeat of hers.” He flicked his wrists, in which it could now be seen that Alastair was holding an array of throwing knives. A few audience members in the front row had instinctively stiffened and moved back. Alastair noticed this, suppressed a smirk, and replied with, “None of you have any reason to worry. Tonight, I will preform an art, not a murder.” He slid the knives back into his sleeves. “Tonight, I will preform an art you may have never seen a Shadowhunter preform before. He turned around, and started towards a piano. A piano? Thomas had not known that Alastair was musical. Alastair had sat down, and began to play. No. He didn’t just play. Alastair sung. Alastair was singing in Persian Thomas realized with a start. Thomas’s mouth hung open. He stared in awe as Alastair moved with the music; delicate fingers striking the keys expertly, his voice ringing clear and soulful. All too soon, the piece began to draw to an end.  
Alastair looked up as he sang the last words, this time in English. He met Thomas’s eyes. “In other words, I shed my tears. In other words I’m sorry, I love you...” The entire room was tensile, as the audience processed that the piece had finished. The salon filled with roaring applause. It seemed that it was truly something they had never seen performed by a Shadowhutner before. Alastair walked off the stage, and Thomas met him by a door with a plaque that said “THE WHISPERING ROOM”.  
“Alastair... that, was amazing! I had no idea that you were musical.”  
Alastair shrugged. “Not a lot of people know. Besides, you don’t know me all that well...” He trailed off as he noticed his misstep.  
Thomas looked vaugley hurt. “You’re right. But I think I’d like to get to know you better.” With that Alastair leaned his head up, his eyes full of hope. Thomas leaned his head down to meet his. Thomas reached out to grab Alastair’s hair, and in turn Alastair did the same.  
It took them a few minutes to remember they needed air.  
Thomas, out of breath added, “I accept your apology by the way.” Alastair lit up with hope.  
“Just don’t tell Matthew”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I got this idea from @vampire-mojo-strikes-again on tumblr!  
> Follow me on tumblr @lily-chen-deserves-better! I'm open to any prompt requests/one-shot ideas  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
